


From ending, to beginning.

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Life, Love, and you [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Six years is a long time, but in the end, what does it matter when you're in love?Or, the one where Komi comes home.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Series: Life, Love, and you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	From ending, to beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 'Life, Love, and you' universe, but can be read separately !
> 
> Enjoy~

There are many instances in life. 

Instances where realizations happen, however good or bad they may be. These moments are inevitable; there’s no escaping that sudden knowledge that _something_ is going to happen, whether you want it to or not. 

Right now, Komi Haruki knows he’s about to live through one of these instances. There’s an inevitable fate awaiting him for better or for worse and he’s excited and nervous. It almost feels like his life until now has been leading up to this moment. 

That’s a little dramatic, maybe he should stop reading those romance novels his manager keeps recommending. 

What he does know however, is that his heart is pounding and his palms are sweating and there’s a restless energy about him that makes him believe he could run a marathon. 

The fact that he ran one last month is neither here nor there. 

Komi Haruki does not do jittery. He’s the definition of confident, radiates it so much that people have told him he gives them confidence by just being next to them. 

To every rule though, there’s an exception. 

It just so happens that Komi’s exception is a someone rather than a something. 

That someone is tall and blond and beautiful and Komi has been in love with him for as long as he can remember. 

That very same someone is standing somewhere on the other side of the exit gate, and Komi feels like the minutes turn into hours as he waits for his luggage, half tempted to just abandon it in favour of rushing to meet Konoha. 

It’s a little ironic, they’ve not seen each other in six years, and yet, with only minutes separating them, Komi can’t handle himself any more, the need to see Konoha with his own to eyes, unfiltered by a screen, is over-powering and clouding his mind. To be able to touch him, to count the freckles scattered across his cheeks, skin kissed by the stars themselves. 

Too much, not enough. This past year has been torture, a bittersweet kind of torture. The kind that involves falling in love all over again, relearning old habits and discovering new ones, coping with a distance that had once ripped them apart but has only made them stronger. 

And here he is, stood in the arrival lobby of an airport, forced to wait for his luggage before he can put an end to it, begin their journey together all over again. 

Right this instant, Komi feels that life is so very cruel: his luggage is nowhere to be seen, his phone is still searching for signal, the Wi-Fi is refusing to cooperate, and Konoha is within arms reach for the first time in years. 

Seconds feel like hours, the already skewed time of airports being stretched into an eternity, until finally, his bag drops onto the belt. 

Komi is going to combust, he knows he is. The wait is too much and his bag seems to approach in slow motion, but as he finally steps forwards to grab his luggage, he catches sight of a tiny old man struggling to get his own suitcase off the belt. 

There’s no thought put into it, it’s pure reflex that has him grabbing his bag and the man’s suitcase easily, putting it down in front of him with a bright smile, 

“Oh thank you,” The old man says, bowing slightly in thanks, Komi shakes his head and bows as well, 

“Please, it’s normal! Do you have any other luggage?” He asks, and the man looks a little sheepish, obviously about to lie. Komi isn’t having that though; he grew up with a stubborn blond who struggled to express himself, he knows when someone doesn’t want to ask for help, “It’s fine I’ll wait with you!” 

For all his previous yearning, it’s not like another couple of minutes are going to make much of a difference, and Konoha would have his head if he finds out he let someone turn down his help in favour of seeing him sooner. 

The stranger thanks him again with a small bow, and Komi grins back at him, glancing at the exit as his heart swells with the idea of being chewed out by his boyfriend. 

He must be a little loopy if even the idea of Konoha berating him has him feeling all sorts of fond. 

The need to distract himself is strong, and he also needs to make sure this poor man isn’t going to be lugging his bags around by himself once he’s out of the gate, 

“You have someone waiting for you?” Komi asks, and the man nods, smiling as he watches for the rest of his luggage, 

“Yes, my son and his wife are waiting for me,” He looks away from the conveyor and to Komi for just a moment, a knowing look on his features, “You also have someone waiting for you, do you not?” 

Is he that obvious? Well, it’s not like it matters, he’s pretty sure he and Konoha will be very obvious the moment they’re reunited, 

“Yeah…I’m…” Even just voicing it is making him emotional, “I’m coming home to someone dear to me…Six years is a long time…” 

With a hum and a nod, the man turns to him once more with a gentle smile, 

“You must be very in love then, if you’ve made it six years,” He says matter of factly, and Komi refuses to start crying. Not until he has Konoha in his arms and can make sure this is all real. Instead he laughs quietly and moves forward to grab the bag he’s shown, hefting it effortlessly, 

“I am absolutely smitten,” He agrees, shouldering his bag and starting to wheel the man’s two suitcases along.

“Well, I wish you all the best,” The stranger tells him as they pass the gate. Komi is struggling to pay attention though, what with the way his heart is beating so loud it’s almost drowning out everything else. He can’t look over yet. He still needs to see that this stranger meets his son and daughter-in-law. 

But _oh_ is he aware of the gold in the corner of his eye. A couple rushes over to greet them, bowing deeply in thanks, and Komi waves them off with a smile, not quite trusting himself to speak any more.

“Again,” The man says as they part, “All the best, young one. Though I think you might already have it,” There’s a quirk of his lips and Komi laughs wetly, bowing at him in thanks before finally turning around. 

He’s beautiful. 

Konoha Akinori is as beautiful as he was when they were teenagers, just as gorgeous as when Komi had left six years ago, and still breath-taking today, a few months shy of thirty. Komi still can’t wrap his mind around it, around how lucky he is to still have him in his life.

Dropping his bag to the floor, all Komi can do is open his arms, eyes watering, and that’s all it takes for gold to rush and meet him. He’s still a head shorter than Konoha but that has never stopped him before; Komi wraps his arms around his boyfriend as he collides with him, lifting him and twirling them twice before putting him back down, not even taking another second before rushing up to kiss him. 

Opening his eyes at last as they part, his vision is blurry from tears, but that doesn’t matter because Konoha is crying just as hard if not harder than he is. 

What a sight for sore eyes they must make, embodying the clichéd airport reunion. All Komi needs to do now is get down on one knee and they’ll have the full set. 

He considers it. 

Really he does. Konoha has always made him lose his mind. But getting down on one knee would require letting go of the man and there’s no way he’s doing that right now. No, instead all he can do is brush their lips together and repeat the words ‘I love you’ like a mantra, as if making up for the six years he didn’t get to do this. 

After seconds, minutes, hours, they pull away, brushing each other’s tears away as their hands link and fingers entwine, smiles so wide Komi fears they may stay stuck this way permanently. 

Not that he would mind all that much, Konoha is stunning when he smiles. 

“Sorry for the wait,” He croaks, “I was helping an old man with his luggage,” They both know the apology is more than that, and Komi is content in the knowledge that he can curl around Konoha later as they talk instead of holding the phone to his ear and listening to him struggle to stay awake, heart swelling with pure affection when his childhood friend turned boyfriend turned ex turned boyfriend laughs, 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way, Haruki,” Konoha’s voice is just as croaky, tears still threatening to spill over, “Shall we go home then?” He adds. 

I’m already home, Komi wants to answer, squeezing Konoha’s hand in his. 

“Sounds like a plan, I can’t wait for you to give me food poisoning again,” The squawk he gets is so rewarding he fears he might just pass out from the euphoria of it all, 

“That was _one time_ Haruki!” 

As Komi laughs and Konoha huffs, he knows in this instant, that they will definitely be okay. 

He can get down on one knee some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> And we are DONE! (for now?) Thank you for coming on this journey with me!


End file.
